


深夜

by duanxiao



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duanxiao/pseuds/duanxiao





	深夜

>>>>>

意识在喝完那罐咖啡之后就有如被驱赶了出来，与自己的身体脱离，仅有一丝还维系着思想。这是哪儿？他不禁想道。

在他的所有思考都消失前，他隐约看到了两个人影，以及听到了女人同男人的声音。

那仿佛被埋入水中的混沌声响加速了他理性的流失。

 

 

>>>>>

【我听说他力气很大，他不会中途弄痛我吗？】

命令将这个男人弄到这里来的女人问道，她有些顾虑地看了半躺在床上的男人两眼。

闻言，替她办事的人则回道。

【不用担心，小姐，我给他下了常人三倍的药量，他会浑身无力直到结束的。】

尽管会使人浑身无力，药效里迷情的部分也不会消失，负责下药的人原本担心这个药的味道会使它暴露，即使混在咖啡里也不一定保险，但喝它的人太过迟钝了，以至于只是皱了皱眉，没有往深处想。是将智力全都发展到体力上去了吗，下药的人略带轻蔑地想。

不过花大价钱让自己去下药的这位富家小姐也有够奇怪，似乎是看上了这个男人却又不被放在眼里，索性任性地叫人给对方下药，绑到一早就定好的酒店房间里来。他不明白这个男人有什么好，的确脸长得不错，很讨女孩子喜欢，但在之前调查的过程中他早就了解到羽岛幽平是这个人的弟弟，富家小姐为什么不直接去追更有魅力的弟弟，反而只在古怪的收债男身上下功夫？据她自己说，她不喜欢身为偶像闪闪发光的弟弟，反倒认为‘落魄’的哥哥更惹人怜爱——真是有钱人变态的思维。但她给了自己一笔巨款，自己也只要找人一同配合照办就行了。

临走之前，他看到被下药的男人上半身无力地倚在床头，双手被捆在身后。穿着优雅昂贵礼裙的女人则如同猫一样将膝盖跪上了床面，对着男人的唇吻了上去，男人的眼睛似乎是闭着的，头微微垂着。

亲吻的声音从渐渐关紧的门缝里漏出，直至消失不见。

那家伙真有福，他想道，那个富家小姐长得不错，穿衣品味也好，又多金。自己怎么就没有有钱女人对自己投怀送抱呢。他对守在门旁的几个人示意了一下，除了留下两个人依旧守门以防发生意外，其他人都跟他先一道离开。好事是不能被打扰的，他的嘴角挂上了别有意味的笑意。接下来该去哪里玩乐？趁那个任性小姐完事之前，自己先和兄弟们去喝几杯好了。

也不能过早地回来，天知道有钱人都喜欢玩些什么花样，能玩弄一个人好半天。

走出酒店一楼电梯门的时候，与一个黑发男人擦肩而过，好闻的淡淡男士香水气味也隐隐传了过来，颇有体面又诱人的感觉。这个男人也是着急去这里的某一层楼同情人幽会吗，他不经意地回头望去，却发现电梯门已经几乎要合紧。不知道是否是错觉，他感到男人似乎在电梯门合紧前盯着他看。也许人们都有这样的习惯，他没有太过注意到这一点，下一秒就又沉浸在了拿到大笔佣金的快感中了。

女人吻着男人的唇，能够让自己肆意妄为的气氛让她兴致高涨，男人没什么太多的反应，只是在被打扰到呼吸的时候不满地皱起眉，却因为丧失了行动的力气而无能为力。她的手隔着衬衫在他紧实的胸膛上抚摸，随后来到了下方。药效让那个地方鼓了起来，隔着裤子的布料都能感受到那份热度，女人发出轻笑，将他的裤带解下，把手探了进去。

【尺寸好棒！】

女人情不自禁地低呼道，看着男人因为她的举动而终于有了一丝特殊的反应时，她不禁从那里流出了更多的水。

【快点、快点进到我里面来……】

在她打算将这场性事转变成真正的事实时，她没能注意到此刻房间的门已经被悄无声息地打开了，外面的两个男人横躺在地，而来人也正拔下第三支装有镇静剂的注射器的盖子。当女人终于意识到有风吹进来而回过头时，连惊叫声也没来得及发出多少，便在迅速刺入脖子的镇静剂的药效下，带着极度的惊恐陷进了沉眠。

你看，实施恶行的人本身也惧怕着恶行，这不是很可笑吗？

 

 

>>>>>

他不知道这年头还有人蠢到会被人下药带走。

是说，确实还有不少女孩子上当，她们年轻，缺乏相应的安全意识，而世界又太过险恶。但已经二十好几的成年男性，会喝下被兑入三倍迷情药的饮料，怎么想都不是一件值得夸奖的事情。

眼前被下了药的男人处在意识维持的边缘，仿佛下一步就要踏入完全黑暗的深渊，但在药效里使其保持兴奋的那部分又不愿意放过男人，让男人困扰地微微挣动着，如同一个上课打瞌睡的差等生。想到这个男人原本就是一个差等生，他就不由得嘲讽地笑出声来。

【看看你。】

他站在床边，居高临下地看着这个蠢笨的男人。

【差点被女人强上，多么可怜。】

男人没有回应他的话，也没有像往常那样猛地将拳头挥向他，而被麻醉剂干倒的女人则也安静地瘫倒在床上的一边，不会做出任何反应。

不过真要论这个已经关上门的房间里谁是最可怜的，现在得出结论还为时尚早，他如此自嘲地想着，将最重要的手机从口袋里取出，放在床头柜上。他不想在接下来的行为里使得手机被压坏还是其它的什么，因为之后还需要它解决后续的麻烦。

门口的那两人被击倒的监控画面已经由他雇佣的黑客替换掉了，即使有人来查也不会知道是谁干了这些，女人虽然愚蠢，但也滑稽地为他提供了一直想要的契机——甚至女人的这个愚蠢的行为也是他一直想要干的，只是他的理智又阻止他做出这么‘幼稚’的事情，从而让女人捷足先登。

所以人是否还是愚蠢一些较为幸福呢，不在意过多的顾虑。他的膝盖也抵上了柔软的床面，深陷了下去，他将一只手撑在男人的另一侧，右手则来到男人被解开的裤带前，同女人一样探入内裤中，在那个灼热之处上摸索爱抚。男人的性器并未全部勃起，但尺寸已经可以称得上壮观，他不禁吞咽了一下唾液，对接下来要发生的事情感到了一阵未知的恐慌，却也更加体会到兴奋和情欲涌动，这让他的呼吸开始加深且不稳起来。

就算迷情药剂也无法让男人保持足够的兴奋，在意识到对方需要更多的刺激时，他没有想多少便俯下身去，这在他的计划之外，但他早已无法控制自己，与这个男人的情事比想象中的更要令他感到期待，他扒下男人内裤的边缘，半勃的性器也因此从中弹跳出来，靠近的他鼻间充满了男人的气息，他用炽热的目光描绘着眼前性器的形状，随后凑上前去，用手扶住性器，伸出舌尖在滚热的柱身上舔弄。

【嗯……】

一无所知的男人闷哼了一声，性器也因此弹跳了一下。

看来自己的‘服务’颇有成效，但这么想也只是玩笑而已，他从未替人口交过，那一般是女人为他做的，他回想着那些女人所进行的步骤，先用湿热的舌面舔过前端，再往下舔去，直到最下方。他犹豫了一秒，之后含住了囊袋。手里扶着的性器开始越发硬挺起来，他这个初次的拙劣口交服务看来确实起了些效用。接着他又回到上方，张开口，轻轻地含住了性器顶端。他听到头顶男人的喘息变得更加深重，同他一样急促而不稳，那样狂乱的节奏令他再度失去了羞耻的界限，他将自己沉浸在面前的情潮里，含着性器吮吸，将舌面在因为性器进入而显得拥挤的口中艰难地移动，也试着往更深处含去。

男人的性器在他的口中又胀大了几分，他几乎要难以呼吸了，他的鼻息喷在男人那里的毛发上，想起之前有女人用舌头的侧边划过他的柱身而感受到的那份绝妙快感，他也努力地将舌头移到口腔一侧去，用舌头软热的边缘去划弄柱身。男人的鼻息再次紊乱了起来，这次性器变得完全硬挺，甚至无意识地向前挺动着腰，他被这猝不及防地挺动弄得差点失去了呼吸，男人的性器满而深地塞在他的口中，几乎要压入他的喉内。他的一只手不安地抓住了男人裤子的布料，但也没有就此停下。男人不停地小幅度动着腰，将性器送入他的口中，有那么几次真的深入到了他的喉咙，那份撑入感和干呕感令他难受得眼中溢出烫热的生理性泪水，他也都默默忍受了，男人则发出了舒服的喘息。

但要在这里就泄出那就没有意义了，尽管男人依旧想要，他还是结束了这场口交。他直起上半身，床面也因此发出‘咯吱’的声响。他分开膝盖跪在男人身体的两侧，脱下了身上了外套，怕弄脏而扔到远处的地上。里面的衣服怎样都好，就算被弄得再破乱也可以被外套遮住，就像他本人一样，被弄得再糟糕，也可以用表象去掩饰。他也解开了自己的裤带，俯身朝倚在床头的男人靠去，吻住了男人的唇。

男人的肌肤上有着些微的汗味，刚才的口交让两人都升起了情热的温度，他单手捧住男人的脸颊吻着，另一只手撑上男人的肩膀，下半身早已情难自抑地坐在了男人的身上。他从未如此地靠近男人，近到能够产生情欲的共鸣，配合着彼此呼吸的节奏。这是自己渴望已久的，如此的念头在脑海里如熔浆般沸腾翻滚，发出炙热的喧嚣，他不止一次地深深吮吻着男人的唇，尽管惧怕男人咬断他的舌头而不敢深入其内，也对浅层的亲吻无法自拔，心脏几近爆炸似的在胸腔里膨胀着，仿佛在控述他于此刻实现的愿望太过贪婪而满足，使得它一时无法接受全部。

他亲吻男人的嘴角，男人的脸颊，鼻尖，顺着鼻梁的线条又去吻着男人的眉眼，男人的双目闭着，什么也不清楚，只知道轻柔的吻增添了情欲，从额头溢出更多的汗液来，荷尔蒙的气息也随着热度散发，钻入他的鼻中，让他对这副高大而令人畏惧的身躯更加迷恋，打从心底里生出只有在这种时候才能占有的悲哀感来。他紧紧地拥着男人的身体，将自己的吻再度献了上去。

或许是错觉，男人轻轻回应了他，但那也只能是本能的反应，他无法让自己陷入不切实际的幻想，因为在那之后的脱身会更加痛苦，喜好观察人类的他比谁都要明白这一点。他见识过无数这样可笑而又叫人悲哀的场景，如今自己也深陷其中了。自己也是人类中的一员，拥有那些无法摆脱的情感，他很少为此而厌恨这一点，可男人总能带给他不一样的感受。一环扣一环的喜欢与厌恶，它们最终织成的锁链困住了深陷其中的可怜人。

他的手开始在男人的胸膛上游走，解开男人衬衫最上方的纽扣，他也将自己的裤子也更加褪下了些，在来之前，他就已经将后面准备好了，简直就像一个应召女郎。可应召女郎有的是经验，他一次也没有，尽管之前无数个夜晚想象着男人的模样而将手指不知羞耻地探入那里，却从来没有用更粗大的东西填满过，在此刻，不合时宜的动摇袭了上来，狭窄的那里真的能吞下那根性器吗，光是想象就知道会是怎样的疼痛，这份迟疑让他停下了动作，将双手撑在男人的肩膀上。现在停止这可悲的行径还来得及。

然而也许是他之前的爱抚终于进行了反噬，迟迟等不到下一步到来的男人忽然出乎他意料地动了起来，只用了一瞬就挣断了捆在手腕上的绳索，他的耳中尚还留有男人粗重如野兽的喘息，身体便被猛地翻转，男人不知何时睁开了双眼，将他按在了身下，那双满是情欲的迷茫眼眸里也许并看不清他是谁，也许看清了却不在意他，在他惊喘着看向这个可怕的男人时，男人却顺从本能地要去脱下他的裤子，那股怪力令他感到分外心惊，害怕裤子被撕裂而无法走出这个房间，他连忙用手推着试图阻拦，可男人的力气是他永远都无法敌过的，他只好一边怀着悲哀的念头一边自己配合着把裤子连同内裤褪了下来。

当他再次躺下、枕在枕头上的时候，他看到了身旁的女人，昏睡过去的女人没有形象地流着口水，因为镇静剂的作用到时候会失禁也说不定，可这并算不上什么惨事，在他的双腿被迷失在情欲中的男人急不可耐地抬起的时候，他对着那个女人想道，三倍的药量也无法制服这个男人，要是你真的得逞，估计也够受的了吧？小静可不是那种温柔的上床对象，你还是睡过去比较幸福。

同时也在想，你所得不到的这个男人，此刻已经完全要属于我了。但仅在一秒之后就连自己也受不了这种无聊的可怜想法，而将女人昏厥的头颅推到另一侧去了。

男人还没有进入到他的体内，以为他是女性的对方只顾一个劲地在不存在的入口处顶着，神情困惑而迷茫，他叹息着举起右臂把这个自己所爱着的男人揽了下来，将左手探到了身下，让对方蓄势待发的性器抵在他作为男性仅有的入口处，终于找到可以释放情欲的地方的男人再也忍不住，猛地将性器顶进了一大半。

【啊……】

他禁不住叫了出来，大口地倒抽着凉气，剧烈的疼痛仿佛要把他从内部撕裂了，他僵直着身体，大脑都快被痛感所占领。不要，不要再进来了，他还没来得及把它们组织成语言诉说出来，对方就紧握着他的双腿，继续将腰用力地向里挺进。来之前所做的润滑仿佛从未存在过，能够感知的只有疼痛，分不清是身体内部所感受到的，还是被情欲中的力气抓住的大腿内侧所感受到的。

连后悔也没有余裕去产生了，冷汗从额头以及后背渗出，他颤抖着手去推对方，想阻止性器的继续侵入，对方却置若罔闻地一口气挺到最深，随后又不顾他痛苦的喘息而前后摆动起腰来。没有比这更为悲惨的事了，他的双手逐渐无力地放在男人的背后，浑身的力气都用来抵御着身体被侵入的痛苦，即使这样也不能减轻疼痛分毫，它们蚕食着他，让他不得不死死咬住下唇忍住示弱的声响，太过痛苦了，却又在心底深处希望一切能够继续下去，男人匍匐在他的身上像发情的动物一样动着，毫无怜惜与温柔，可就算只有这些，他也不愿意放开，正相反，那些疼痛最终反而加深了他此刻拥有着对方的实感，使他从心底感到满足，他搂住男人，颤栗的双腿缠上了男人的腰，让男人更深地进入自己，快感也从那变态可悲的满足中升起，他开始发出低微的呻吟，抓住了那份快感而主动迎合着扭动起腰来。

在性事的中途，他抬起男人埋首在他颈侧的脸，男人的双目依旧没什么神采，药效还在起作用，恍惚地看着他，他一边喘息着，一边凑上去，吻了吻男人。这回男人真的回应他了，朝下靠了过来，让他不再那么费力地抬头，与他接着吻，甚至主动伸出了舌头，他欣喜地让对方进到了自己口中，即使对方的吻技再笨拙而没有任何经验，他也从中获得了快乐，他缠住对方的舌尖，热烈地吸吮、缠绕，又带着些微惧怕的探入对方的口中，扫荡其中的津液，全都甘之如饴的吞入腹中。对方茫然地跟随着他的引导，身下仍旧在他的体内抽插，由于中途无法推开对方用上润滑剂，他能感觉到有其它的液体浸润着甬道，也许内壁已经出血了，它们让这场干涩而疼痛的性事多了一些顺利。他已经无暇再顾及那么多。

对方吻着他发白的唇，刚才还在令他脖颈刺痒的炽热气息现在喷在他多少有些失去血色的脸颊上，与他的冷汗所不同的情热汗液从金色的发尖滴落，在他的额角和他的汗滴融为一体，一同往下滑去。男人好像已经释放过一次了，他不太清楚，但药里含有的催情成分使得男人并没有就此软下去，而是无止境地在他的体内律动。他虽然早就知道这一点，现在却不是那种可以随意让对方停下的处境，为了缓解疼痛所带来的不适他握住自己的性器上下撸动，抬起腰试图蹭到让自己浑身发麻的敏感点，即便没有这些，他在这场长得惊人的性爱中也体验到了心灵上的餍足，它们一波波地在他的体内汹涌，跟随血液游遍全身，让他能够忍受痛苦。渐渐地，他也不知道自己有没有射出来，意识从他的身体里远去。

在来之前设定了时间，只要到那时还没有回应，就会有人去解决那些此刻在喝酒的、把男人绑过来的人，所以一切都不会有问题。而这边，自己只要在小静之前醒过来就好了，这样这只草履虫就不会知道是自己同他做过爱……

醒来的时候，身体仍在被摇晃，已经连痛感都麻痹了，只知道眼前的场景在不断晃动，自己要被操弄到什么时候，自己是失去意识了几分钟还是有一个小时了，都完全失去了概念，唯一能做的就是在结束之前记住身体被拥抱的这份温暖，即使对方并不想给予他这样的温暖也无所谓。

【好臭……】

一直无言的男人忽然说道，胸前的T恤大概是之前晕过去的时候被撕开了，男人在他的胸前吸着乳首，他的胸膛则因为男人的这两个字而微微震颤。

男人认出了他的气味，并且下意识地说出了常说的这句评价，就在他感到满心的讥讽和自找无趣时，男人又喃喃地出声道——

【临也……】

一面语气恶劣地说着，一面深深地挺进他的体内，仿佛要将这个名字所带来的不快就这样传达给他。他也的确感受到了，内壁受伤的部分刺痛着，因为大幅度的粗暴动作而再次渗出了鲜血，不过很快就淹没在了他的心脏所带来的猛烈苦楚里。人类就是这样，他恣意地感受着这份苦闷，感受着自己深爱的人类那可笑的悲哀部分。

【临也……临也……】

在有了一个开头之后，男人便不停地叫着他的名字，大概是又即将到达高潮，男人抱着他的腰，将性器一次又一次地深深顶入，让他的身体跟着前后晃动。男人在他的耳边低沉地唤着他，他被锁在怀中，无法逃脱，只得一遍又一遍地听着这些染上情欲而分辨不出具体情感的字眼，所有复杂的情感交织在一起组成一面令他窒息的大网，他颤抖着，组织不出话语，全身心地被男人所占有，在最为深入的一次结合中同时迎来了高潮。

这之后男人终于有了要休息的意思，喝醉酒般瘫在他身上不再做出令他难受的举动，他快要被压得喘不过气来了，男人的每一次吸入空气都会扩张胸腔，填满他们之间的空隙，挤压得他无法呼吸，他在过快跳动的心脏的另一侧，也能感受到对方那因为高潮而加快速率的心跳，这是他头一次、也大概是最后一次感受了吧，他使力推开了对方覆在他身上的笨重躯体，让微凉的空气重新包裹住自己。因为他的推开，一直插在他体内的性器也终于拔了出来，他感到有东西从没有合拢的后穴里流出，用手沾了一些，果然看到了混在浓稠白色液体里的血丝。穴口已经失去知觉了，只有那些体液还在不断漏出，也不知道之后会造成怎样的麻烦后果，就算现在去细想也无济于事。

他试着从床上坐起，最终因为腰间也失去知觉而放弃了，身体累得仿佛不属于自己，他还感到了无限的冷意，在知道自己可能暂时无法爬起离开之后，便伸手取过床头柜上的手机，发了几通邮件。只能让别人来帮忙‘回收’自己了。尽管万分不愿意这样做。他想着，因为浑身发冷而靠向了男人的胸膛，蜷缩着失去力气的身体，再次陷入了沉沉的昏睡。

 

 

>>>>>

真是糟糕的景象。

被允许进入房间的只有他一个人，因为他的口风最为严紧。但他其实没有口风紧的优点，眼前的这个情报贩子早就看穿了他，直言过他只是对那些事都没什么兴趣所以没有想说出去的欲望。不过就结果而言和口风紧没什么两样，因此他也时常会被对方雇佣做奇怪的事情。

就像眼下。

床单上有那么一块到处都是精液和血的痕迹，任谁都能想象得到这是一场惨烈的性事，拥有那些痕迹的还有雇佣他的雇主本人。他把带来的衬衫披在被他叫醒而缓慢坐起的雇主身上，房卡是一个黑客在来之前交给他的，他能打开这里所有的房间门。

【接下来还得麻烦你把这个蠢货的衣服也穿上。】

不紧不慢地扣着衬衫纽扣的对方说道，示意他看向睡在自己身旁的那个高大的金发男人。他知道那是谁，但现在说出对方的身份肯定毫无裨益。

【然后随便在哪里开个房间，把他扔进去就好了，房费付到明天中午，他总会在那之前醒来的吧？】

现在是深夜了，去喝酒的那帮敢绑架池袋人形暴力的人也已经暂时解决，他认为这个古怪的情报贩子执着于这样做，也是想给那些人以及还睡在床的另一边的富家小姐一个警告吧？所有有关这个情报贩子出现的证据都会在之后被抹消，谁也不会想到是被绑架对象的犬猿之仲下的手，更无从谈及报复了，鲁莽行事的富家小姐会就此留下阴影也说不定。

【把床单也收拾扔掉。】

吩咐完这一句，他的雇主从床上站起，苍白的躯体摇摇欲坠，不过还是勉强站稳了。穿上外套之后，除了脸色还有些不太好，其他已同平时没什么两样。

但他敢保证，进行过这么乱来的性事后，对方一定会躺在床上生病个几天。那唇瓣已经算得上是毫无血色了。

你还真是一个特殊的人啊，在处理后续麻烦的时候，独自被留在房间里的他对着熟睡中的那个人形暴力说道。

这句可以说是泄露口风的话，最终没有被任何人所听见。

 

END


End file.
